Akatsuki Boarding School
by FallenVenomousAngel
Summary: Deidara love story! What happens when a Bi Polar Girl name Kako goes to Akatsuki Preparatory Academy  APA  and meets Deidara.


**Akatsuki Boarding School- Info**

Name- Wasuremono, Kako (Last, First Name) (Forgotten, Past)

Age- 16 (10th grade! Sophomore)

Dislikes- Hidan, Itachi, Love, Rules, Pop/Hip-Hop Music, Posers, and more...

Crush- Deidara

Likes- Music, The Mall, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Tenshi (Room mate), cake, screamo/heavy metal music, and more!...

Flaws- Bad past, Always in trouble, cuts herself, shy when you first meet her, doesn't believe in love, very forgetful, BiPolar, and is scared of MANY things!

Favorite color- Red, Green, and Black

Hair color- Platinum Blonde (Dyes it a lot! Dyes it black most of the time.)

Eye color- Muddy Brown

Past- Parents left her for adoption her when she was 9 because she wasn't the child they wanted. She was adopted when she was 11 and her new parents were rich, and Kako got whatever she wanted. However Kako was hurt inside because she never thought that her parents would throw her away like that, she had started to cut herself the day they put her up for adoption, She had gotten the scene/emo (Scemo) style at age 14. Her adoption parents decided that they wanted Kako to get a better education, and to help her make friends, so they applied her to go to the school 'Akatsuki Preparatory Academy (APA).' They had accepted her! (Yay!)

* * *

><p><strong>HER ROOMMATE<strong>

Name- Chimura, Tenshi

Age- 16 (10th grade! Sophomore)

Dislikes- PINK! Pop Music, Tobi, Girly Girls, Zetsu, People who tell her what to do, and Posers

Crush- Itachi, and Sasori

Likes- Music (Screamo, Heavy Metal), Sasori, Itachi, Kako, Sports, and the mall

Flaws- Never follows instructions, Hard to get her to trust you

Favorite Color- Black, Blue, White

Hair Color- Black (Bleached so it is Platinum Blonde so she can dye it colors.)

Eye Color- Black

Past- Tenshi could have the best life a child could ever have. Her parents loved her and she was treated with love and respect. When she was six a group of bad guys called 'Kaze' kidnaped her. She was raped and beaten all of her life until she turned twelve. At the age of twelve she found a way to escape and ran away from the horrors of Kaze. She took shelter at a house far away from Kaze. The house she took shelter in happened to be her parents house. She was reunited with her parents and lived happily like she did from the start. At the age of fifteen she decided to avenge the group. As much as she loved her parents she decided to go to a boarding school in order to find and assassinate Kaze. She applied and enrolled at the school Akatsuki Preparatory Academy. When ever she lays in bed she remembers all the time she has witnessed gruesome deaths of poor children.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Preparatory Academy<strong>

School Focus- College Preparatory

Grades Offered- 7-12

School Type- Co-ed

Support for ADD/ADHD Students- No

Religious Affiliation- Non-denominational

Year Founded- 1906

Campus Size- 315 acres

Enrollment- 280

Percent Students Boarding- 84%

Offers Post-Grad Year- No

Saturday Classes- Yes

Frequency of Saturday Classes- Bi-Weekly

Classroom Dress Code- Formal

Average Class Size- 12

Teacher : Student Ratio- 1:5

# of AP/Advanced Courses Offered- 30

ESL Courses Offered- No

% Faculty with Advanced Degree- 82%

Summer Program Offered- Yes

Endowment Size- $266 million

Yearly Tuition (Boarding Students)- $52,896 (Wow! A lot of money! I just got the prices and other info of Boarding School Reviews dot com

Merit Scholarships Offered- No

Acceptance Rate- 20%

Total Interscholastic Sports Offered- 14

Total Extracurricular Organizations- 42

Weekday

8:00 AM - Morning reports

8:15 AM - Math

9:00 AM - Free period

10:00 AM - English

11:00 AM - Lunch

12:00 PM - Lunch

1:00 AM - Science

2:00 AM - Free

3:00 AM - Gym

4:00 AM - Study

5:00 AM - Free

6:00 AM - Dinner

Weekend

10:00 AM - Wake up

11:00 AM - Brunch/lunch

12:00 PM - Study

2:00 AM - Break with friends

6:00 AM - Dinner

8:00 AM - Movie

* * *

><p><strong>Well I will start to write the first chapter soon! Hope you people will like it! ^_^<strong>


End file.
